Recueil d'OS de Sterek974
by Sterek974
Summary: Un recueil de Drabble qui seront diffusés au fur et à mesure de mon inspiration. Le principal pairing sera pour le moment : Sterek haha, parce que Sterek c'est la vie :3
1. Chapter 1

**Salut les louloups, je viens vers vous avec un Drabble. Sur la groupe "Scott's Pack" sur Facebook, j'ai eut pour thème "les musées". J'espère que le résultat vous plaira, car il a été écrit dans le cadre d'un calendrier de l'avent sur Facebook ^^**

 **Bonne lecture à tous :D**

 **P.S : Ce Drabble permettra de vous faire patienter, en attendant la suite (chapitre 26) de ma fic "D'une Nuit fiévreuse à un Amour sans limite" qui sera publié ce jeudi ^^'**

* * *

UNE BELLE PEINTURE

Si Derek avait accepté de suivre Stiles à cet endroit, c'était seulement pour lui faire plaisir, car si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il serait resté au loft à lire un bon roman policier.

\- Stiles ? Rappelle-moi pourquoi j'ai accepté de te suivre dans ce foutu musée…

\- Parce que tu en avais marre de m'entendre te harceler tous les jours. Mais calme-toi, Sourwolf ! On reste juste quelques minutes, le temps de te montrer un truc super intéressant, après on rentre.

Le loup garou leva les yeux au ciel puis se laissa entraîner par l'hyperactif qui était tout agité. L'adolescent s'arrêta subitement devant une peinture puis déclara.

\- Voilà. C'est top, hein ?

C'était la première fois que Derek était tant fasciné par ce qu'il voyait. Le tableau représentait un jeune homme assit dans l'herbe au clair de lune. Il avait le front collé contre la tête d'un magnifique loup à la fourrure noire. Ils avaient tous les deux, les yeux fermés et de ce tableau se dégageaient un sentiment de paix et d'harmonie.

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Derek attrapa son petit ami et se jeta sur ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec fougue, sans se soucier des personnes autour d'eux. Stiles se mit à rougir, puis après avoir rompu le baiser, lui demanda.

\- Derek ? Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

\- Ce tableau est très beau, tout comme toi. Je ne savais pas que tu avais un tel don.

\- Mais ce n'est pas moi. Qui te dit que je suis l'auteur ?

\- Stiles ! Toute la peinture est recouverte de ton odeur.

\- Mince ! Comment ai-je pu oublier ce détail important ?

Derek rigola, puis l'embrassa de nouveau avant de lui dire.

\- Bon maintenant que j'ai vu ton tableau, pourrait-on rentrer au loft ?

\- Mais non. On ne peut pas, Sourwolf. Imagine si quelqu'un veut me l'acheter ? Peut-être que mon tableau va coûter des milliers de dollars.

\- Tant pis. Moi qui voulais te récompenser comme il se doit. Ça peut attendre.

Stiles manqua de peu de s'étouffer, puis se ressaisit en attrapant la main de Derek et l'entraînant hors du musée.

\- Stiles ?

\- Je retire ce que j'ai dit.

\- Et les milliers de dollars ?

\- Au diable les dollars, tout ce que je veux, c'est ma récompense.

Le lycan ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à l'enthousiasme de l'adolescent, puis en rentrant ensemble au loft, il lui fit l'amour comme jamais. Une belle façon de récompenser son humain qui était aux anges, pour son magnifique chef d'œuvre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut les louloups, merci beaucoup pour les reviews, les favoris et les follows.**

 **Voilà mon 2ème Drabble, je devais le publier hier, mais malheureusement j'avais des pb de connexion, désolé...**

 **Alors, bonne lecture et à bientôt ^^**

 **RAR en bas**

 **P.S : Ce Drabble permettra de vous faire patienter, en attendant la suite de ma fic "D'une Nuit fiévreuse à un Amour sans limite" qui sera publié bientôt ;)**

* * *

UN PEU DE CHALEUR HUMAINE

Stiles était allongé dans le canapé du manoir de Derek. Il s'ennuyait à mourir, mais il avait également très froid et n'arrêtait pas de claquer des dents. Le lycan tant qu'à lui, était assis, adossé au canapé auquel reposait Stiles. Il lisait et était plongé dans un bon roman policier. Derek était bien, son petit ami était près de lui et ils étaient à l'abri du froid glacial qui régnait dehors. Que demander de mieux ? Mais le calme ne dura pas une minute, car le loup garou ne pouvait pas lire en paix, sans entendre le claquement de dent de Stiles.

\- Met un pull, bordel !

\- Peux plus bouger… trop froid !

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de venir ici sans bien te couvrir ?

\- C'est pas de ma faute si t'as pas de chauffage dans ta piaule pourrie !

\- La ferme ou sinon je t'égorge et avec mes dents !

\- J'ai froid, mon Sourwolf…

Le loup garou se leva brusquement puis déposa son livre sur la table basse. Sous le regard choqué de Stiles, Derek enleva son tee-shirt, le jetant par terre et sans qu'il ne s'y attende, le lycan s'allongea sur l'adolescent. Automatiquement, ce dernier se détendit, sentant la chaleur du corps de Derek le recouvrir et le réchauffer. Le lycan se releva légèrement avant de le regarder avec attention.

\- Ça va mieux ?

\- Oui, merci. Mais je croyais que tu étais fâché…

\- En plus d'être un loup, je suis humain, Stiles ! Je n'allai quand même pas te laisser mourir de froid.

\- Jamais je n'aurai pensé que le grand méchant loup de Beacon Hills pouvait être aussi tendre…

\- La ferme ! Sinon, je te laisse là à mourir de froid.

\- Du calme, mon loup. Merci beaucoup.

Pour unique réponse, Derek plongea sa tête dans le cou de son petit ami, inspirant cette douce odeur sucrée qui le rendait fou, tandis que Stiles le serra de toutes ses forces, lui prodiguant de douces caresses sur le dos. Tout en étant allongé sur l'adolescent, Derek tout comme Stiles, s'endormirent bien au chaud, sous le bruit des courants d'air de l'extérieur du manoir.

* * *

Vos avis ? Vous avez aimé ? Je veux tout savoir, bisous :D

* * *

 ** _RAR_**

 _ **Lydie206 :** Bonjour, merci et oui haha_

 _ **Didinou :** Merci beaucoup ^^_

 _ **julie-deoliveira :** Coucou, merci beaucoup et à bientôt ma chère lectrice ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut les louloups, tout d'abord, je vous souhaite un joyeux noël. J'espère que vous avez été sage et que le père noël vous a gâté :P**

 **Voilà mon cadeau pour ce merveilleux jour, alors bonne lecture ^^**

 **RAR en bas**

* * *

SOUS LA BRANCHE DE GUI

Le 24 décembre, il était 23h30 et cela faisait près d'une heure que le shérif avait dût sortir en urgence, laissant son fils seul le soir du réveillon de Noël. Stiles était très compréhensible et n'en voulait surtout pas à son père. Après tout cela faisait partie de son métier, d'être appelé à n'importe quelle heure, qu'il fasse jour ou nuit.

L'adolescent n'arrêtait pas de zapper la télé, passant d'un film traditionnel de Noël à un Disney, puis par une émission de cuisine spéciale pour l'occasion. Il éteignit finalement la télé, puis se mit à réfléchir. Il pouvait très bien rendre visite à son meilleur ami, mais il ne voulait pas taper l'incruste à un repas de famille. Voir Lydia ? Non et puis il n'en avait pas envie. Peut-être que quelques mois avant, il aurait eu une folle envie de voir la jeune fille, mais ce n'était plus le cas maintenant. Désormais, son cœur battait pour quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un aux sourcils épais et froncés à longueur du temps, un corps d'apollon et un sacré caractère.

Stiles prit une profonde inspiration puis éteignit le sapin et les décorations de noël avant d'enfiler des vêtements chaud, de prendre ses clés et de sortir d'un pas décidé de la maison. Une fois dehors, il n'arrêtait pas de réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait. Était-ce une bonne idée ? Certainement pas. Mourait-il d'envie de le voir ? Oui, oui et oui. L'hyperactif sourit juste en pensant à la réaction qu'aurait le jeune homme en le voyant débarqué le soir du réveillon du Noël. Il grimpa à bord de sa Roscoe chérie puis se mit en route vers sa destination.

Arrêté au feu rouge, Stiles vit un fleuriste qui n'allait pas tarder à fermer boutique. Une idée un peu folle fleurit alors dans son esprit et il trouva une place, se garant devant la boutique.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il s'approcha de la vieille femme puis la salua avec un grand sourire. Elle lui sourit puis lui demanda.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous jeune homme ?

\- Euh… je voudrais, euh… acheter du gui. Voilà, je voudrais une branche de gui, s'il en reste.

\- Oh, je vois. Vous avez de la chance, il me reste une dernière branche. Je vais la récupérer pour vous.

Stiles acquiesça tandis que la dame s'aventura dans la boutique, puis revint avec la branche de gui entre les mains. Avec un regard plein de malice, elle le lui tendit.

\- Tenez, j'espère que vous en ferez bon usage.

En prenant la branche, Stiles rougit puis lui sourit timidement.

\- Euh… merci. Voilà la monnaie.

\- Gardez-là, ça sera mon présent pour noël.

\- Merci beaucoup. Dites-moi, vous restez ouvert jusqu'à quelle heure ?

\- Je vais justement fermer la boutique et rentrer chez moi. Cookie doit sûrement être en train de m'attendre.

\- Très bien. Dans ce cas, je vais vous aider et vous n'avez pas intérêt de refuser.

\- Merci beaucoup, jeune homme. On n'en trouve plus des comme vous.

L'adolescent lui sourit tendrement puis l'aida à fermer le magasin. La vieille femme lui serra la main, avec beaucoup de gratitude puis lui souhaita un « Joyeux Noël » avant de rentrer chez elle.

Stiles reprit la route puis en quelques minutes, il arriva à destination. Il se tourna vers la branche de gui posé sur le siège passager, puis sourit idiotement.

En prenant une grande inspiration, il sortit de son véhicule, le morceau de bois en main, avant de grimper les escaliers, quatre à quatre. Une fois en face de la grande porte métallique, l'adolescent cacha la branche derrière son dos, puis après avoir repris son souffle, il cogna.

Alors qu'il allait cognait de nouveau, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur un Derek avec ses éternels sourcils froncés.

\- Que veux-tu ?

\- Tu aurais dû dire « Bonsoir Stiles, je suis content de te voir ce soir. Je suis un loup grincheux, mais je suis ravi de te recevoir la veille de noël… »

\- Tu as fini ?

\- Non, je peux entrer ?

\- Te gêne surtout pas !

\- Merci beaucoup, Sourwolf.

L'adolescent rigola puis entra dans le loft, tandis que Derek referma la porte. Il cachait toujours la branche de gui derrière son dos et espérait simplement que Derek soit suffisamment agacé, pour qu'il ne sente pas le gui qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

Stiles regarda avec curiosité dans l'appartement et trouva triste de le trouver sans aucune décoration. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le loup garou, ce dernier l'interrogea du regard.

\- T'es sérieux, mec ? On est la veille de Noël et t'as aucune décoration. Tu aurais pu faire un effort quand même.

\- Non. Stiles que veux-tu ? Si c'est pour me reprocher de ne pas avoir l'esprit de noël au loft, la porte est grande ouverte !

\- Du calme, Sourwolf. Ce n'est pas ça l'objet de ma visite…

\- Parle, bordel !

L'adolescent baissa la tête puis s'approcha de lui. Une fois en face du lycan, il prit son courage à deux mains, avant de pousser l'homme loup et de le plaquer contre le mur le plus proche. Il perdit son regard sur les mystérieux yeux vert-gris de Derek, puis souleva la branche de gui au-dessus de leur tête et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, Stiles fondit sur les lèvres du loup garou, l'embrassant du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Surpris, Derek répondit tout de même à ce baiser tantôt un peu maladroit, glissant sa main sur les hanches de l'hyperactif. En rompant leur baiser, Stiles le regarda avec des yeux remplis d'éclats puis lui dit.

\- Joyeux Noël, Sourwolf ! J'espère que mon cadeau ne t'a pas déçu, sinon, je comprendrai, hein. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… peut-être la magie de noël, désolé. Je me sens un peu perdu…

Alors que Stiles reculait, Derek l'attrapa dans ses bras puis l'embrassa passionnément, sa langue allant à la rencontre de celle de l'adolescent, la caressant délicieusement.

\- Juste, tais-toi et embrasse-moi, d'accord ? Et ne t'excuse pas, car c'est vraiment le plus cadeau que tu aurais pu me donner.

\- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait à Derek Hale ? Si je savais que tu pouvais dire autant de mots, je l'aurai fait depuis longtemps.

Le lycan rigola puis en lui caressant la joue, puis lui dit.

\- La ferme, Stiles !

Stiles laissa tomber la branche de gui, ses lèvres rejoignant de nouveau les lèvres de Derek, où ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre haleine, rattrapant tout le temps qu'ils avaient perdus depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. C'était vraiment le plus beau réveillon qu'il avait eu depuis des années et il remercia intérieurement cette branche de gui qui lui avait porté chance à cet instant.

* * *

 _Qu'avez vous pensé de ce Drabble ? Il est un peu long, je le reconnais xD mais bon, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher lol. J'espère que vous avez apprécié mon cadeau de Noël ^^_

* * *

 _ **RAR**_

 _ **didinou:** Merci beaucoup et à bientôt :D_

 _ **Outlander83 :** Merci ^^_


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut les louloups, merci pour vos reviews. Je vous souhaite une bonne année 2018, j'espère que tous vos vœux se réaliseront ^^**

 **Sans plus tarder, voilà mon cadeau du nouvel an, j'espère que vous l'aimerez :D**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **RAR en bas**

* * *

UNE BONNE FAÇON POUR BIEN COMMENCER L'ANNEE

Le 31 décembre à 23h45

Il restait à peine quinze minutes avant que débute la nouvelle année et nos tourtereaux sont bien installés au loft. En effet, Derek et Stiles auraient très bien pu accepter l'invitation de Scott, qui avait organisé un super réveillon chez lui, mais ils avaient décliné l'offre.

Toute la meute était présent, hormis ces deux-là. L'hyperactif avait prétexté une horrible migraine et voulait absolument se reposer bien au chaud au loft. Derek avait acquiescé et ils étaient à présent collés l'un à l'autre dans le canapé du salon, deux tasses de chocolats chauds vides posés sur la table basse.

Bien qu'il ait accepté de rester au loft et sachant qu'il n'était pas trop friand des fêtes remplis de gens, proches ou étrangers, Derek ne comprenait pas son petit ami. Certes, il était bien malade, mais ce n'était même pas une grosse migraine comme le prétextait Stiles c'était seulement un léger mal de tête. Ils auraient très bien pu fêter la nouvelle année en compagnie de Scott, mais il semblerait que Stiles n'en avait pas envie.

Alors que l'adolescent avait la tête posée sur les cuisses du loup garou, ce dernier lui caressa les cheveux, puis lui dit.

\- On peut toujours y aller si tu veux. Je sais que Scott est comme un frère pour toi…

\- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fais à Derek Hale ?

\- Stiles !

\- Désolé, désolé, mais j'ai encore un peu de mal avec toi, Sourwolf. J'étais tellement habitué aux plaquages contre les murs, les réprimandes, etc…

\- À t'entendre parler, j'ai l'impression que je suis vraiment le grand méchant loup.

En entendant la remarque du lycan, Stiles se redressa tout sourire puis l'embrassa avant de rompre leur baiser et de lui mordiller la lèvre inférieure.

\- Non, non, pas du tout. Mais bon, j'aime beaucoup ce grand méchant loup bien grognon.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Stiles jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, avant de se lever, surexcité.

\- Bouge-toi, Sourwolf, ça va être l'heure.

Le lycan hocha la tête, puis se laissa entraîner par l'hyperactif qui lui avait attrapé le bras. Ils se placèrent juste devant la baie vitrée du salon et commencèrent à faire le décompte, ensemble. Une fois terminée, ils purent admirer les nombreux feux d'artifices qui explosèrent dans le ciel sombre de Beacon Hills. Avec un grand sourire éblouissant, Stiles se tourna vers Derek et lui dit.

\- Bonne année, mon loup. J'espère t'avoir à mes côtés encore de nombreuses années et…

Touché par ces mots, Derek ne lui laissa pas terminer sa phrase, le faisant taire d'un langoureux baiser, auquel répondit l'adolescent avec la même hargne. En rompant leur baiser, le loup garou colla son front au sien, puis lui dit.

\- Bonne année à toi aussi, Stiles. Tu es l'être le plus précieux à mes yeux, alors la réponse est oui.

En entendant de telles paroles, l'hyperactif le serra fort dans ses bras, collant sa tête contre le cœur du lycan. Il put entendre le rythme endiablé que faisaient les battements du cœur de Derek et se mit à sourire. Il se détacha de lui, puis avec sérieux, déclara.

\- Ecoute, Sourwolf. Je vais t'offrir un cadeau assez spécial pour le nouvel an, mais tu dois suivre mes instructions, d'accord ?

\- Stiles, tu sais bien que je n'aime pas les surprises…

\- Fais un effort, mon loup !

\- Ok.

\- Je vais aller dans la chambre et dès que c'est prêt, je t'envoie un message et tu me rejoindras, d'accord ?!

Le loup garou leva les yeux au ciel, puis hocha la tête pour le plus grand plaisir de l'adolescent qui jubilait. C'était quoi encore cette surprise ? Il fallait s'attendre à tout venant de la part de Stiles, mais Derek tenait à lui faire plaisir. C'est pourquoi pendant que l'hyperactif rejoignait la chambre du jeune Hale, le lycan s'installa confortablement dans le canapé.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes et alors qu'il était sur le point de perdre patience, Derek reçut enfin le message tant attendu de la part de son petit ami. Il soupira avant de se lever et de se diriger vers sa chambre.

Il poussa la porte et était étonné de la trouver dans la semi-obscurité. Alors qu'il entrait dans la chambre, les yeux mi-clos, il commença à râler.

\- Stiles, c'est quoi encore cette connerie ? C'est sûr que je vais t'égorger avec…

\- Bonne année, mon loup !

Derek fut interrompu par Stiles qui était très à l'aise sur son lit. Le lycan ouvrit enfin réellement ses yeux et était ébloui par ce qu'il voyait. C'était comme si le feu d'artifice qu'il venait de voir des minutes auparavant n'avait rien d'extraordinaire par aux lumières chaudes de la pièce. En effet, la chambre était éclairée par des centaines de photophores aux magnifiques couleurs, qui envoyaient des somptueux reflets aux murs et au sol.

Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Stiles, Derek constata que l'adolescent ne portait qu'un boxer rouge. Il pouvait sentir émaner de lui, du désir, beaucoup de désir. Il déglutit.

\- Stiles, qu'est-ce que… ?

\- Ça ne te plaît pas ?! Désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. C'est trop romantique peut-être ?! Ouais, c'est ça. C'est trop nunuche et trop niais. Attends, je vais tout débarras…

\- Non !

\- Quoi ?!

Le lycan se rapprocha de lui, puis s'assit à ses côtés et lui caressa la joue.

\- Non, c'est juste que c'est vraiment surprenant et inattendu, ce décor. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout.

\- Ouf, ça me rassure. Bon et si on passait aux choses sérieuses ?

En faisant semblant de ne rien comprendre, Derek haussa un sourcil puis prit une mine surprise.

\- Derek ! Mon cadeau, c'est moi !

\- Je ne comprends pas.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et lui attrapa la main, pour qu'il la pose sur sa hanche. Au contact de sa main contre cette peau si pâle et si chaude, Derek ferma les yeux et sentit du désir affluait entre ses reins.

\- Regarde-moi, mon loup ! Je veux que nous le fassions ce soir. Je veux devenir tien et que tu me fasses l'amour. Je veux ne former qu'un avec toi, mon…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase car Derek lui captura les lèvres, l'embrassant passionnément. L'adolescent répondit à son baiser et se laissa faire lorsque la langue du lycan s'insinua dans sa bouche, caressant la sienne avec une extrême douceur.

\- Tais-toi, Stiles ! Mais, es-tu sûr de toi ? Car j'ai vraiment peur de te blesser et puis tu es encore mineur.

\- Absolument sûr et certain, Derek ! Mon corps et tout mon être te réclame. Je veux vraiment le faire avec toi.

\- Je comprends mieux, pourquoi tu ne voulais pas aller à la fête de Scott...

\- La ferme, Hale ! Fais-moi l'amour au lieu de jacasser !

Derek ne se fit pas prier et se débarrassa de son tee-shirt, qu'il fit valser à l'autre bout de la pièce avant de se placer au-dessus de l'adolescent. Il fit l'amour à Stiles, laissant durer le plaisir le plus longtemps possible, tout en étant attentif aux réactions et au désir de l'hyperactif. C'est ainsi que Stiles s'unit à Derek, se promettant de rester ensemble pour toujours.

* * *

 _Alors que pensez-vous de ce drabble ? J'espère que vous l'avez aimé haha :3. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi j'adore le fluffy :D. Je veux tout savoir, alors, à vos claviers, à vos smartphones,... commentez ! xD_

* * *

 ** _RAR_**

 _ **didinou :** Merci beaucoup et à bientôt ^^_

 _ **julie-deoliveira :** Coucou, merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir et à bientôt :D_

 _ **audelie :** Non, t'as pas le droit xD seulement Stiles a le droit haha :P. Merci beaucoup et à bientôt ^^_


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut les louloups xD merci pour les reviews ^^**

 **Sans plus tarder, voilà mon nouveau Drabble. Alors bonne lecture :D**

 **RAR en bas**

* * *

LA DÉCLARATION

Avec ses lunettes de soleil sur ses yeux, il l'attendait dos à sa voiture. La splendide Camaro était garé, pile en face du lycée de Beacon Hills. Il était impatient d'entendre la sonnerie, annonçant la fin des cours. Il ajusta sa jolie veste en cuir, puis senti l'angoisse monter en lui, se triturant les doigts nerveusement. Depuis quand était-il comme ça ? Sans doute, depuis le jour où il s'est rendu compte qu'il était fou d'amour pour l'adolescent aux yeux noisette.

Il poussa un soupir lorsqu'il entendit la cloche du lycée et qu'une centaine d'adolescents se précipitait hors du bâtiment. Au bout de quelques minutes, il le vit. Il était là, à côté de son frère de cœur, rigolant de bon cœur.

Derek se redressa, puis enleva ses lunettes, les rangeant dans sa veste en cuir avant de se frotter les yeux. Lorsque son regard croisa celui de l'adolescent, il hocha la tête avant de lui sourire timidement et de lui faire un signe. Perplexe, Stiles se désigna du doigt et le loup garou hocha la tête.

En abandonnant son frère de cœur, l'hyperactif le rejoignit en quelques enjambées, puis afficha une mine suspect.

\- Que fais-tu ici, Sourwolf ? Si c'est pour des recherches, tu aurais pu attendre et me rejoindre ce soir, car là ce n'est pas le moment. Retrouve-moi, plus tard, Der…

\- Je suis venu te voir, Idiot ! Il faut prendre rendez-vous maintenant ?

Le lycan commença à s'emporter, fatigué du babillage incessant de l'adolescent. Pourquoi son cœur avait-il choisi un humain aussi agaçant ? Il n'avait pas la réponse et s'en fichait complètement. Il était là pour lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, point. Stiles semblait perdu, se demandant ce que le loup garou lui voulait.

\- Der…

\- La ferme ! Tais-toi, Stiles, seulement cette fois ! Ecoute-moi et après tu pourras parler.

\- Derek, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe. Tu débarques devant mon lycée, tu me fais une scène et là tu me demandes de me taire ?! Non, monsieur l'alpha, il est hors de…

Mais l'hyperactif ne put terminer sa phrase, car Derek écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes et son baiser se fit de plus en plus possessif. Le loup garou se fichait complètement des autres lycéens qui les regardaient avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, car ce qui comptait maintenant, c'était Stiles et lui. L'hyperactif fut d'abord surpris de la tournure de la situation, puis se ressaisit rapidement, sa main se plongeant dans le cuir chevelu sombre du lycan. Il adorait le goût des lèvres de Derek, les trouvant si douces et l'adolescent entrouvrit sa bouche, laissant la langue de son partenaire caresser la sienne. De son côté, le loup garou était heureux à ce moment précis, satisfait que l'humain lui rendait son baiser avec la même fougue.

En sentant le manque d'air le submerger, Stiles rompit leur baiser puis plongea son regard caramel dans les yeux vert-gris de Derek où il put y lire de l'amour. Oui, de l'amour. Derek était profondément amoureux de Stiles et cela était complètement réciproque. L'adolescent lui sourit puis ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur la respiration du jeune Hale.

\- J'ai rêvé de ce moment depuis si longtemps, mon Sourwolf, mais j'avais peur qu'il ne se réalise jamais…

\- Stiles, ouvre les yeux. Ce qui vient de se passer est et restera réel pour aussi longtemps que tu m'accepte. Je t'ouvre mon cœur, car j'ai marre de rester loin de toi, mon petit humain.

Stiles lui obéit et ouvrit les yeux avant de lui pincer le bras et d'éclater de rire.

\- Hé ! Je ne suis pas petit, je suis aussi grand que toi. Peut-être en âge, mais ça ne compte pas. Je t'aime, Derek et je te veux pour toujours, si tu le veux bien.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime Stiles.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, leurs baisers traduisant tout ce qu'ils ressentaient et ils étaient heureux à cet instant précis, dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre.

* * *

 _Un Drabble tout fluffy haha, j'espère que vous l'avez aimé ^^. Dites-moi tout, alors à vos claviers, à vos smartphones,... commentez ! xD_

* * *

 ** _RAR_**

 _ **didinou :** Merci beaucoup :D_

 _ **julie-deoliveira :** Coucou, merci beaucoup et bonne année à toi aussi ^^_


End file.
